Mistress and Student
by Herofox
Summary: Sung Mina tracks down Yunsung and decides to have some fun with him


Mistress and Student By Herofox  
  
Yunsung was sitting on a broken ledge at the Old German castle.  
  
He was a little bumbed about his last battle, with Talim. All the assassins, berserkers, and even Lizard men he slaughtered throughout his journey, and he was beaten by a little girl.  
  
"A kid with a pair of sticks." He grumbled. "I wonder if Hwang ever had this problem?"  
  
All of a sudden, he felt a rod, poking him. It wasn't with enough force to push him off the ledge, but just a playful nudge.  
  
Yunsung jumped up and quickly spun around to see the smiling face of Sung Mina.  
  
"Still sulking, kid? She asked, teasingly. Yunsung blushed and pretended not to listen. "You've run away to find Soul Edge again huh?" Mina just put on an innocent expression "Who, me?" she let out a giggle "Besides, isn't that what you did?"  
  
A drop of sweat crept down the swordsman's head. He replied after a moment's silence "I'm here to do what Hwang couldn't. If I find Soul Edge, I can protect the country, AND show him my potential!" Mina pulled out her polearm, Scarlet Thunder "You can't even beat me!" She said, hoping to get in a practise battle.  
  
Now, as well balanced a swordsman as Yunsung was, he only weakness was his temper. "Fine!" he called to her "I accept" he then drew his trusty blade White Storm, which Mina had lent to him. He swung at Mina, who was just about to parry, when she realised what weapon the boy was wielding. She had told her father that she would return the sword safely, so she quickly drew back the weapon. Yunsung was a little confused, but slashed again. Mina panicked and pulled back her weapon again.  
  
Now it was starting to make sense. The White Storm was a Family treasure, belonging to Mina's father. What a shame it would be if it where to get damaged...  
  
Seeing his own chance for a little fun, Yunsung started chasing the screaming Mina around the room, while swinging the sword around, like a lunatic who's had too much to drink at the local tavern.  
  
After running for about a mile, they ended up in a field. The redhead decided to let Mina catch her breath.  
  
She was breathing quite heavily, so Yunsung decided to lie down for a while.   
  
He was watching the clouds go by, until he felt something hold him down.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Mina smiling down at him again.  
  
"Want some more do ya?" he said as he tried to get up. But then he realised that he couldn't. Mina was lying on top of him, pinning him down.  
  
"Who's got who now?" she asked playfully. Yunsung smiled "I think it's me who has you." He said as he rolled over, so now he was on top of Mina.  
  
She put on a seductive look. "Oh yeah?" she said before bending her arms up and tickling the younger boy. Yunsung was laughing like a mad hyena, and was too hysterical to care that Mina had rolled over on top of him again.  
  
Mina stopped tickling the boy waited for about ten minutes for him to stop laughing.  
  
When he caught his breath, he noticed that Mina's face was coming closer to his own.  
  
At hat distance, Yunsung was lost in the older woman's beauty. Her skin was perfect, not a single scar, or even a pimple, and her brown eyes started to look quite lovely.  
  
As she drew her beautiful face closer, the only thoughts in Yunsungs head where "Oh boy..." he then shut his eyes. Upon opening them, he realised that Mina had fooled him again. She was asleep, with her head resting on his neck, and her arms wrapped around him. Yunsung was now blushing like a tomato. Although he wouldn't admit it, he did like Mina. A lot. She teased him a little, but she truly cared about him. When he was a child, she'd always greet him with a big smile, and sometimes with a big hug. Mina was just like an older sister to him.  
  
With the woman asleep on top of him, Yunsung just wrapped his arms around her, and took in her sweet sent. "Smells like...cherry blossom." He whispered "Thank you. It's this perfume I picked up when I was in Japan once." Came Mina's voice. Yunsungs eyes widened at this as his face turned redder still and he started to think "I think the phrase rhymes, with 'Muddy Bell'."  
  
"So, um, you heard that about the cherry blossoms?" he said, trying not to sound as if he just blurted out a secret crush.  
  
Mina playfully placed her nose against the boys and smiled. "You never could keep a secret." She teased   
  
Within a week, they returned to the dojo and returned White Storm to the vault. Later, Yunsung received the usual lecture from his master.  
  
When he was finished, he sat with his legs folded, staring at the sunset, when Mina approached him again. "So how bad was it?" she asked. Yunsung turned to her to answer "REALLY bad. I have to hand wash his underwear for three months."  
  
Mina giggled, "Here." she said as she handed him a single edge sabre, similar in appearance to a typical Chinese sword. Yunsung smiled and placed the sword snugly in his belt. "Thanks." He said, grateful for the gift. Mina smiled back, but then did something to take him by surprise. (Again!)   
  
He cupped his face, in her delicate hands, and kissed him, softly on the cheek, before turning to walk away. "Seeya!" she called back. Yunsung blushed a brilliant beet red. After a couple of minutes in this stunned state, he smiled a very big grin.   
  
He then took out the sword to admire it. He'd think about Mina, every time he'd wield it, and it would serve him well in battle. Well it WOULD if it wasn't made of plastic with 'For little kids' engraved on the handle.  
  
So that ends my Mina/Yunsung fic.  
  
Not the most romantic stuff I could think of, but please, cut me a little slack =) 


End file.
